Goals used in various sports have suffered from various drawbacks. For example, goals typically have to be assembled using multiple pieces which can be cumbersome to assemble and require the participation of two or more people. Exacerbating this is that goals typically utilize netting material to stop moving projectiles (balls, pucks, etc.) and these nets are typically tied on the frame with rope, twine or other fasteners. This portion of the assembly is almost always a two person job as one person must hold the net close to the frame and align the components, while the second person has to attach the net to the frame of the goal. The netting is typically attached to the frame by lashing it with a long piece of cord by winding the cord around the frame through the net about the entire perimeter of the goal frame. This is typically referred to as “stringing” a goal, and it is both tedious and time consuming. Stringing must be done meticulously to avoid any loose gaps or openings in the net through which a projectile could pass. Even with proper stringing, repairs are often needed before, during, and after sporting events. In some sports, officials will stop a game if the net shows evidence of gaps or openings therein. A tight fit of the net to the frame is entirely dependent on the skill of the person tying the net.